


“At Least It Can’t Get Any Worse.”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: Another trip to Accident and Emergency and a Marriage Proposal of a sort





	“At Least It Can’t Get Any Worse.”

Despite or maybe because of, the years of mutual pining John and Sherlock do not rush their relationship. There are gentle touches and soft squeezes. John relocates to Sherlock’s room and Sherlock, when he sleeps, sleeps with John beside him.

John steers things slowly, considerate of Sherlock’s innocence and his own lack of (recent) experience, they are content and see no need for declarations of permanence.

Until John is injured on a case, that is.

The villain springs from nowhere leaving John unconscious and bleeding. The rest of the yarders give chase while traumatised Sherlock cradles John and Lestrade secures an ambulance.

The response time is impeccable and John is quickly transported to casualty. Thankfully, by the time they arrive he is stirring, in pain but lucid.

 _At least._ Sherlock thinks. _It can’t get any worse_ – prematurely as it turns out.

The receptionist refuses point blank to let Sherlock through. It is only the timely intervention of Lestrade that prevents his arrest.  That the Inspector with his badge can gain admittance but Sherlock cannot is unacceptable. What does she mean ‘next of kin only’ - John is his everything.

“Next of kin?” Sherlock questions, the information deleted.

Lestrade helps him out “Son, father, brother, husband, that sort of thing”

_Husband!_

Sherlock is resolved. Never again will anyone think John is his boyfriend.


End file.
